bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Meemaw Materialization
"The Meemaw Materialization" is the fourteenth episode of the ninth season of the [[The Big Bang Theory|American sitcom The Big Bang Theory]]. This episode first aired on Thursday, February 4, 2016. Summary Meemaw visits Pasadena and gets to meet Amy. Meemaw seems to have an axe to grind with her over the breakup. Sheldon comes to Amy's defense, but not before Meemaw lets a little secret of his slip -- that he has a ring for Amy. Extended Plot Entering the lobby to get his mail, Sheldon tells Leonard and Penny an interesting mail fact. If someone breaks his right tuhmb outside of the mailbox, they are under the jurisdiction of the Pasadena police. If it's his left thumb is in the mailbox, that is under federal jurisdiction and the F.B.I. would be involved. Leonard quips to Penny that if he were to go to jail, it would be because he killed Sheldon. Sheldon receives a letter from his Meemaw that he let's Penny sniff. Roses, Ben-Gay and Dr. Scholl's foot powder. In letter she describes how she got a new set of teeth and then found her old ones and that she is coming to visit. At the airport Sheldon checks up on her on the Iphone that was unknowingly slipped into her luggage by Sheldon's sister. Meemaw walks into the lobby calling Sheldon her Moonpie. Leonard is pleased to meet her and also calls her Meemaw. SHeldon snaps at Leonard that he has to call her Constance and his grandmother makes him apologize. Leonard wants her to live with them. At the comic book store, Howard and Raj are in a long discussion about the attributes of the movie "Frozen". A cute blonde woman next to them adds her own factoids in their argument and then joins in. She is shocked that they had been arguing about it for an hour. Meemaw is resting in SHeldon's spot after climbing what she describes as 800 flights of stairs. Sheldn things that her huffing and puffing was so cute. Sheldon gets really excited as Amy arrives to meets Meemaw. He is sure that they will hit it off since they both have the same fashion sense. They both greet each other and Amy asks about her flight. Sheldon wants her to ask for a tissue so that his grandmother can pull one out of her sleeve. Just like grandma Spiderman. Sheldon runs off to get her room ready, but not to look in her suitcase for any presents. He might find her brassieres and bloomers. Meemaw then gets honest with Amy. She came to Pasadena to "size her up." Amy retorts that she'll probably like her once she gets to know her. Meemaw snaps that she better hope so. Sheldon runs in excited about the train set that she brought him. At the comic book store, Raj and Howard sit down with the woman who's name is Claire and talk about the comic she was reading. Raj introduces himself and Howard. She is a screenwriter/bartender/a month away from living in her car. Raj admits that he is an astrophysicist which excites Claire. She wants to pick Raj's brain for her screenplay, an animated sci-fi film for kids. She give him her number and then takes off. Howard wonders about his girlfriend Emily. Raj is going to help Claire, but not mention it to his girlfriend. Leonard and Penny have joined them in 4A. Meemaw turns down Penny's offer of wine, but does want her tall glass of whiskey. Amy asks why she calls him Moonpie. He's so nummy-nummy she could just eat him up. Leonard and Penny join in the explanation. Penny learn it years ago while going through Meemaw's letters to Sheldon. Meemaw wants to know why Amy didn't know that. Sheldon replies that she never bothered to ask. "Now I know," snaps Amy. Meemaw talks to Penny about her new job. She thinks it's wonderful that these modern gals have it all. Amy has a job and a relationship that doesn't set well with Meemaw. Besides Sheldon takes a lot of caring for and Leonard's job is more of a hobby according to Sheldon. Amy tells her that maybe she knows more what Sheldon needs. Meemaw appreciates her honesty and tells her that she doesn't like her. Amy replies that maybe she doesn't like her. Sheldon gets upset that they have to like each other. Amy decide that she should leave. Meemaw exclaims that under no circumstances should he give her that engagement ring. That stops a confused Amy. Sheldon admits that he has one. Amy asks Penny if she knew about it; however, the Hofstadters leave to give them privacy. Amy finds out that he has had it since before they broke up. Meemaw reiterates that her ring is never going to be on this woman's finger. Sheldon doesn't want to correct her Meemaw and Amy says that she might not want to be engaged to Sheldon or have her old hand-me-downs. Sheldon argues that they have only known each other for less than a day and then wonders if their cycles have synced. Meemaw tells Sheldon to leave so that the grownups can talk. While fixing dinner, Bernadette summarizes Raj's dilimna as they met, exchanged phone numbers and are meeting just to discuss her screenplay. That seemed okay with her. Howard insists that something was going on between them. A little flirting never hurt replies Bernadette, but don't you do it my dear husband. Raj still wonders if Emily is the right person for him. Leonard and Penny are in her apartment talking about her grandmother. The most exciting thing about her was wondering if the ash from her cigarette would fall into her pudding. Sheldon joins them and explains that Meemaw and Amy are having a private discussion. And he wants one of them to go over and get his train. While having dinner, Raj has decided to call Claire and also tell her that he is in a relationship. Howard and Bernadette figure that he has decided to breakup with Emily.He gets Claire at her job and she wonders when he is free. Raj first wants to tell her that he has a girlfriend. She thinks that that is great. Raj doesn't want to mislead her since she asked him out. It was only to discuss her screenplay she insists. Raj thought they had a vibe together which she reluctantly admits to. Raj asks them what his next move should be. Bernadette says that he still has a girlfriend. Raj agrees and wishes Claire good luck on her screen play. Claire wonders why to adults can't get together. Raj was already planning their wedding. It's just coffee, science and if Raj proposes she promises to say no. She'll text him later. Raj is still not planning on telling Emily. Amy tells Meemaw that she is still Sheldon best shot and that she has no idea how much she had to put up with. Meemaw Replies that she knows her better than she thinks. She had to live with Sheldon's Pop-pop who was also a stubborn egoistical man. Some days she wanted to fill his pockets with corn and throw him to the hogs. Then why was she giving Amy such a hard time? Amy broke up with him and it hurt him really deeply and she doesn't want that to happen again. The other guys return with Penny explaining that Sheldon has something to say. He disagrees, but then tells his grandmother that he has to defend his girlfriend. Amy is very thankful. Sheldon watched his grandparents and saw how she made his Pop-pop a better person. He has been working on improving Amy the last five yeas. Amy rephrases it as they have grown together. Sheldon gawks at it until Penny makes him agree. Meemaw concedes that if they feel that strongly, she won't stand in their way. Sheldon thanks here and then Amy asks if its okay for Sheldon to give her the ring. Meemaw says, "I suppose" as Amy breaks into a big smile and strokes Sheldon's shoulder. He tells her to cool her jets. He just gave her his virginity. Raj is helping Claire at the comic book store. She doesn't want her screenplay to be too scary for children. Raj starts dreaming about having a family with her. The have a son and baby who is being bottle fed by Claire. Raj is finishing explaining how his parents met. Claire asks if he is even gong to tell Emily. HE still plans to. Notes * Title Reference: Meemaw visits Sheldon and Amy in Pasadena. * Taping date: January 12, 2016 * This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). * Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. * The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx February 2016. * This episode aired in Canada on February, 2016 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. * In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. * In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers Critics To be entered. Trivia * Meemaw makes her first appearance in the show, played by June Squibb. * Meemaw likes Penny. * Meemaw's first name is Constance. * Amy finally finds out about the ring. Penny didn't tell her. * Amy finally gets to meet a member of Sheldon's family while being his bona fide girlfriend. They had just met when Sheldon's mother got them back together in season 4. * New story arc for Raj - a love triangle involving new character Claire, played by Alessandra Torresani. * Meemaw dosen't meet Raj, Bernadette and Howard throughout this episode. * Bernadette is only seen in two scenes at the kitchen of the Wolowitz house with Howard and Raj in this episode. First time where Bernadette meets no other member of Sheldon's family as of this episode since the times where Bernadette still hasn't met Sheldon's mother since the previous season episode of "The Maternal Combustion" (S8E23) and her two absent appearances in Season 4's "The Zazzy Substitution" (S4E3) and Season 5's "The Rhinitis Revelation" (S5E6). * Bernadette, Raj and Howard share no Apartment 4A scenes with the 'Lenny' couple (Leonard & Penny) and the 'Shamy' duo (Sheldon & Amy) in this episode and those three gang members (Bernadette, Raj and Howard) don't meet Meemaw with Penny, Leonard, Amy and Sheldon throughout this episode either. Similar to Penny, Leonard, Sheldon and Amy not coming to the Wolowitz house to meet Bernadette's father (Mike Rostenkowski) with Bernadette, Raj and Howard in the other season 9 episode "The Spock Resonance" (S9E7). * The Wolowitz's remodelled kitchen is seen for the first time. Category:Season 9 Category:Future episodes Category:Shamy Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stubs Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howardette Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Meemaw Category:Ring Category:Emily Category:Series 9 Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Howard-Bernadette Married Quotes :Sheldon: Here's a fun Postal fact. Yeah, the inner side of our mailbox is under federal jurisdiction. So, if you broke my right thumb, that's Pasadena city police. But if you broke my left thumb, that's the FBI. :Leonard': If I'm going to jail, I'm killing him, not breaking his thumb. :Penny: No. :Sheldon: Oh, I got a letter from my Meemaw. Umm. Smell this. :Penny: What is that? :Sheldon: Uh, roses, bengay, and Dr. Schools' foot powder. :Penny: Yeah, "Grandma", by Calvin Klein. Yeah, the last time I got a hand written letter, it was from someone who told me I parked like a blind person. :Leonard: That someone has a name. :Sheldon: Uh, thank you. Oh, Meemaw got a new set of teeth. Oh, but then she found her old ones. Oh, so now the new ones are just gonna be her church teeth. Fun. :Leonard: Like your Comic-Con Spock ears and your around the house Spock ears. :Penny: I park fine. :Sheldon: Oh, my goodness, she's coming to visit! :Leonard: Oh, it'll be nice to finally meet her. :Sheldon: Oh, you are going to love her. She is the kindest, sweetest woman you'll ever meet. Yeah, unless you're a gopher digging up her vegetable garden. In that case, you can expect to have your head bashed in with a shovel. ---- :Bernadette: (she's very cross with Raj) Okay, so you met this girl, you exchanged numbers, and you're gonna meet up with her. :Raj: Just to help her with her screenplay. :Bernadette: Oh. Well, I guess that's not so bad. :Howard: You weren't there. He was really flirting. :Raj: Hey, it's not my fault if American women project their fantasies on foreigners with the kind of magical voice that grants wishes. :Bernadette: I'm sure it was harmless. People flirt. No big deal. :Howard: Really? So it's okay if I fl...' :'Bernadette': ''(crossly) Not you. I own your ass. The real question is, where are you with Emily? :Raj: Uh, it's hard to say. I think we're good, but things like this make me wonder if Emily's really the right person for me. I mean, did you guys ever have doubts about each other? :Howard: No. Never. :Bernadette: Absolutely. :Howard: What? :Bernadette: Howie, you forget how much of our early dates involved you doing magic and me doing this. :Howard: Fine. I had reservations about you, too. :Bernadette: No, you didn't. :Howard: No, I didn't. :Bernadette: Well, it doesn't matter now, 'cause I love how things worked out. :Howard: Me, too. And I think you're even more beautiful than this rose. ---- Yeah, see, if you just change the story to the destruction of our galaxy, then a super massive black hole could work. This is great. Thank you so much. I just got to figure out a way for everyone to die that isn't too scary for children. And that's how Mommy and Daddy met. :Claire: Hey, did you ever tell Emily about us? Raj: I will! Gallery MeemawMat.jpg MMM10.jpg MMM9.jpg MMM8.jpg MMM7.jpg MMM6.jpg MMM5.jpg MMM4.jpg MMM3.jpg MMM2.jpg MMM1.jpg Squibbb.jpg Category:Season 9 Category:Future episodes Category:Shamy Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stubs Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howardette Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Meemaw Category:Ring Category:Emily Category:Series 9 Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Howard-Bernadette Married